


Полиглот

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Multi, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Мерлин знает очень много иностранных языков.





	Полиглот

**Author's Note:**

> все упоминаемые языки — реально существуют; Мадху переводится как «мед».
> 
> Бета — Kyokka Suigetsu

Ему четыре.

Он выучил новый язык. Испанские слова слетают с губ так быстро, что няня — уроженка этой солнечной страны, заразительно смеется, утверждая, что «молодой господин явно родился не на той стороне Европы». Ему нравится испанский — в нем чувствует что-то жгучее, страстное, хочется говорить во весь голос, кричать, веселиться, танцевать.

Вечером отец заявляет, что плебейское бормотание на языке эмигрантов не к лицу будущему лорду, и выдает ему учебники по французскому и немецкому. В ответ на утверждение, что последний он освоил вместе с преподавателем еще прошлом месяце, отец запрещает ему конные прогулки на две недели и добавляет к французскому шведский и греческий.

Ему восемь.

К шести уже выученным языкам добавляется русский. Это странный язык. Звуки или грубые, рычащие, или шипящие, будто развороченное змеиное гнездо. Его грамматика — это ужас. Он бьется несколько недель, пока ошибки — орфографические и пунктуационные — не исчезают из его рабочей тетради. Он говорит с диким акцентом и это раздражает — тренировки не прекращаются ни на день, и мальчики из школы начинают его дразнить, прибавляя к уже избитому «заучка» — «звереныш». Через пару недель ему удается смягчить «р» и избавиться от выражения муки на лице, во время произнесения слов с шипящими звуками.

Мама довольно цокает, когда он отвечает русскому послу на родном языке на званом ужине, а отец кривится, точно кто-то испортил воздух.

На утро время его занятий по арифметике и физики увеличено до максимума, а уроки иностранных языков уменьшены до трех часов в неделю.

Ему двенадцать.

Количество известных ему языков давно перевалило за дюжину, но арабский захватывает его больше, чем какой-либо. Напевные звуки, мягкие, урчащие, завораживающие. Стоит произнести одно и то же слово, чуть поменяв ударение, как поменяется смысл вообще всего предложения. Больше слов ему нравится письменность: хитрые завитки вообще не похожи на привычные слова и буквы — это скорее рисунок или даже простые каракули, выведенные из-под пера неловких ручек младенца. 

Он учит арабский сам, вечерами, пользуясь припрятанными под кроватью учебниками.

После смерти матери во время теракта в Саудовской Аравии отец ненавидит все, что имеет отношение к Востоку.

Ему четырнадцать.

Девочки в восторге, когда он вворачивает фразы на иностранных языках в разговор. Более всего если это итальянский, французский или хинди. Последний кажется наиболее экзотичным, и когда он уверенно прерывает бесконечное угадывание парней, что же значит имя дочки индийского посла Мадху, та уделяет все свое внимание ему.

Губы у нее сладкие, как и имя, она прижимается к нему грудью, и возбужденно воркует что-то в ухо, закидывая ногу ему на пояс, а он не может найти причину, почему бы и нет.

Ему шестнадцать.

Мадху уезжает на родину вместе с отцом, заканчивая и без того бессмысленные отношения между ними, а он поглощает новые языки один за другим, параллельно осваивая языки программирования.  
Отцу все равно — новая любовница занимает все его время, он скупо хвалит его за статью по кибернетике, которую публикуют в серьезном научном журнале, и исчезает на несколько недель. Его помощник — приятный молодой итальянец — после долгих уговоров все-таки рассказывает, что тот отбыл в путешествие на яхте. 

Кажется, он понимает, что девчонки находили в итальянском.

Ему восемнадцать.

Диплом Оксфордского университета с отличием украшает камин вместе с грантами и патентом на новую систему связи для военных. Рядом — записи по пушту и панджаби — с годами его стремление выучить как можно больше «азиатских» языков из желания досадить отцу выросло в небольшую манию.

Даниэль — помощник отца — беззлобно подшучивает, заставая его за учебниками, и стягивает очки с его носа прежде, чем поцеловать. У него губы обветренные, а язык ловкий и дерзкий — он проникает в его рот стремительно, быстро, ласкает и терзает, пока не добивается столь же яростного отклика.

Ему двадцать три.

Дядя Маркус появляется на пороге их дома впервые за двадцать лет. Он — туманное воспоминание из глубокого детства, не более. Отец злится, кричит, пытается выставить его вон, угрожает и швыряется книгами. Когда дядя Маркус все-таки уговаривает его переговорить наедине, все стихает. 

Вечером отец впервые за много лет читает ему наставления, а дядя Маркус делает невероятное предложение.

Учебник по бенгальскому языку остается нетронутым в верхнем ящике стола.

Ему двадцать четыре.

Артур приказывает выстрелить в лучшего друга. Единственного друга. А Гарри даже не знает, что происходит. Он смеется, обменивается тычками с Филиппом — другим кандидатом на место Галахада — и подставляется под прицел.

Артур приказывает выстрелить. 

На его кровати под подушкой скрывается томик стихов на иврите — подарок Гарри на день рождение. Он все еще не прочитан.

Артур повторяет приказ — и он стреляет.

Ему тридцать.

У него лысина вместо волос, теплые джемпера вместо деловых костюмов и десяток безбашенных агентов вместо семьи. В спокойные вечера он отыскивает языки, которые еще не выучил и материалы для обучения. На праздники Гарри дарит ему очередной сборник стихов, а он ему — очередную пару безумно дорогих ботинок. Они давно переросли шутки про фетиши, но привычка — вторая натура, так что Гарри вновь довольствуется прозвищем «Биг-Фут», а Мерлин гордо не отзывается на «Одержимого Библиотекаря». 

Посиделки с Гарри определенно лучше, чем секс с очарованной его лингвистическими познаниями девицей.

Ему сорок.

И он счастлив, что лыс, потому что Гарри и его протеже явно поставили перед собой цель заставить его поседеть. Хотя бы бровями. 

Организация разваливается, его агенты один за одним то оказываются предателями, то норовят выгрызть кому-нибудь глотку, и он с тоской вспоминает времена, когда засиживался допоздна заучивая какие-нибудь хитрые спряжения глаголов. Теперь он не спит по двое суток, держится на голом упрямстве и стимуляторах, а под конец и вовсе впервые за последние двадцать лет берется за оружие.

Ему сорок два.

Он все-таки прочитал тот томик стихов на иврите и все еще использует французский, чтобы очаровать понравившуюся девушку, а итальянский — для парней.

В конце концов, почему бы и нет?..


End file.
